The Poem
by Toonify
Summary: What happens when Gerald writes a Poem but Sid takes credit for it? Phoebe falls for Sid but secretly wishes Gerald would have told her he liked her first so she could decline Sid's offer with out hurting his feelings


"Please Arnold Please man I beg you!" Gerald pleaded with his blond headed friend. "Gerald I can't I'm always there for you but you need to be a man and do this for yourself."

Gerald banged his head on his locker. A 16 year old love shot teen begging his best friend to ask Phoebe Heyerdahl to give her this note. 10 hours earlier Gerald had a stack of paper trying to find out what would be a good poem to write to Phoebe. "Ok I know she likes to read. So oh I know!"

"_Dear Phoebe you are a book I can't put down. The one page I would read forever. Feelings I have for you are more than one. You are smart and pretty that the pages fall out of the book I don't want you as a friend I want you as more so we can spend out life's together I promise not to…bore?"_ Gerald growled and threw away the piece of paper. "Geez how do people do this for a living?" Gerald suddenly thought of another poem.

_Phoebe, Phoebe you shine like a sun. The glasses you wear brings the color when people stare. Your smart and pretty no females can compare, I liked you for long and love you now. Please choice me to be the one! I promise to care and not bare a thought away from you. I hope you get this and get it quick because I cannot wait another day. I promise will never spilt I want to spill my guts and tell you what's on my mind. It's you who I rather have no Franken Stine." _

Gerald smiled at his work. "She's going love it!" The African American boy failed to put his name on the poem.

"Gerald were in high school now, you know she likes-like you! Just go talk to her."

Gerald bit down on his 33 hoody draw strings. "Okay I can do this." He assured himself. Gerald took the paper out his backpack and waited by Phoebe's locker. "What's taken her so long? Don't tell me Helga held her up again." Gerald started to think. "_What if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? I'm not smart, I hate reading. She's probably going to say Oh Gerald I'm flattered but….I….don't like you that way….Please understand it's not to hurt your feelings. Or I'm sorry Gerald I am not into relationships at this age."_

"No way am I staying around when she says that." Gerald walked off but before that he slipped the note in Phoebe's locker. "At least she can't reject me until she reads it."

As Sid walked by he noticed he forgot to give Phoebe her pencil back and ironically she was walking with the meanest girl known as Helga. Sid opened his locker to wait out Helga's company. "Hey Phebes I catch you later." Helga walked away.

Sid walked up to Phoebe. "Phoebe I have to tell you something. " Sid said in a calm low key voice as always. "Oh…Hello Sid." The small girl said. "Look I feel really bad for what I had done." Phoebe blushed. "It's rather okay Sid. But did you write this poem." Sid thought me write? Fat chance, but as he looked at the small Asian girl he changed his answer. "Yeah. I wrote it I hope you liked it."

Phoebe's face instantly turned red "I….i do its really pretty. I never knew you were well into poetry."

"Well that's how I do it. I just hope you like it. Would you like to walk to class with me?" Sid said with a wink. "Sure I don't see why not."

Later that night-

The poor boy tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep he wanted to call Phoebe so badly but something in his head said don't. While something in his heart told him to. Brain vs Heart

Gerald calls Phoebe. He waits for the rings. Common please common.

Phoebe: Hello?

Gerald: Hey Phoebe!

Phoebe: Oh Hello Gerald how are you?

Gerald: I'm doing fine, I was wondering maybe….. ("_Common Gerald man just say it!")_ I was wondering….

To add insult to injury Timberly started to play her stupid Jessie McCartney record "Why don't you kiss her." Song.

Phoebe: What is that background music?

Gerald: It's just my annoying sister. She's just addicted to Justin Beiber and other singers.

Phoebe: Oh, Well what did you call me for if I may ask?

Gerald: I was wondering….would you be my girlfriend?

Phoebe: Um Gerald I'm flattered I just I can't really explain I'm dating Sid.

Gerald paused. She's dating Sid?

Gerald: Can… can you come again?

Phoebe: I'm….i'm dating Sid he wrote me a poem that melted my heart

Phoebe: Gerald are you there? Please answer.

Gerald hung up the phone. That big nose, white boot wearing! Ugh! He stole my poem!

Gerald grabbed this cell phone and threw it. "When I get my hands on that kid he's dead!"

(A/N) I just thought it would be fun to see what would happen if used the pair Phoebe and Sid since Ibeen reading a lot of about Gerald & Phoebe and I didn't want it to be about them dating then breaking up or the drama of that. So it's mixed it with Gerald's confession and mix couple. My I is broken so please forgive my typing errors.


End file.
